<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You ruined the colour blue for me! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642845">You ruined the colour blue for me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Sapnap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anyway back to the tags, Arranged Marriage, Bounty hunter Dream, Breeding Kink, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daydreaming, Dream is many things, Fire Demon! Sapnap, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I'll add more tags later its late, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by song, Is dream a hybrid yet? Who knows, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minecraft, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining, Prince George - Freeform, Prince!George, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap, Rescue Missions, but ye, idk if I'll continue writing, king Techno - Freeform, many hybrids, maybe there will be nsfw idk, only hybrids can be a/b/o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt like he was going to throw up. He wasnt told any of this before taking the job, he was only told to bring George in. All he knew about George was that he was a missing Prince. That was untill he found him, became friends with him. Got to know him and maybe fall for him. Oh no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories and lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wanted this to be a sad to happy one shot but now here we are! I'm still not sure if I will actually make this multi chaptered since I'm not really a writer I just make these for fun/when I'm bored! I dont mean to make Techno seem like a bad guy to be honest! I really like Technoblade and he's really cool but for this story I needed him too be D:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE SO SELFISH I HATE YOU!" George screamed at the top of his lungs, hands covered with obsidian and chained together with iron bars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! I THOUGHT I CAN FINALLY CALL SOMEONE A REAL FRIEND"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream didnt look back. He couldn't stand watching them cover any part of his body with obsidian because they think he's dangerous. He knew it was a shitty thing to do but he had no choice, this is the best for both of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very good work Dream, here's your pay. Plus! Your own peice of land." The half goat man smirked at him, hand on his shoulder giving him a map and certificate with his name on it. He dropped the bag of diamonds in the taller mans hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream heard more yells and cries from the Prince. He tried to ignore them but he couldnt. He made such a good connection with the dragon prince and it hurt to betray him. They had so many good times together, he made him feel something. He made him feel happy, it was like a new chapter too his life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YOU RUINED THE COLOUR BLUE FOR ME!" Dreams eyes widened, he tried to turn around but Schlatt grabbed his face and kept it on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nah-ah-ah~ The deal was you give us the Prince, we give you a kingdom. We should both be heading our own ways now." He let go, rubbing his hands on his pants as if he got dirt all over his hands; and to be honest he might aswell because Dream hadnt showered in a few days and their adventures have been pretty messy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can ask you something first? What are the plans now that I brought him here? What are you gonna do with him?" Dream was carefull with his words. He heard the other men grab the dragon Prince and drag him off into the castle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He aint for me. I'm just doing buisness! I was told to find him, bring him here and I'll get paid. I didnt want to do the work myself which is why I hired you! I give you half my pay plus the land I would have gotten." Schlatt lit a cigarette, he offered one to the taller male but he shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait- I would have thought YOU would want land since you could make your own kingdom or really anything you want on it" Dream was confused now. He didnt even get a proper answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I dont need it, I just travel where the buisness is, and the answer why we needed him. He's a DRAGON Prince! He holds the power we need to open the portal. Plus marraige, he was supposed to be married when he turned 18 but since he's a runaway and his parents died he didnt get that. Another is to see if he can be bred, books say anyone whos an "omega hybrid" can so the king would like to test that theory, and if it works that means they'll have a powerful child. Apperently the kings an Alpha but no ones been going by the Alpha/Omega dynamic for over 200 years now. I heard scientists genetically tested on a bunch of hybrids so much that we barley even notice the alpha and omegas in us now." Dream felt his whole body stop.</em>
</p><p><em>Marraige? Bred? Portal?! This wasnt apart of the deal! He was just told he can get hella bag and his own kingdom. He was promised George wouldnt be hurt. </em> <em>He wasnt told that they'll try to impregnate him or marry him off?! Hell he wasnt really told much other than he was a 'runaway prince' and they offered alot of money when he first took the job. He only ever asked if they'll be careful with the prince and he was promised they they wont hurt him. Another thing he was about to stress about is the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega thing, he's known about it ofcorse but he never actually considered any Royal family too still follow the alpha/beta/omega dynamics anymore. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Bred???? Portal?! King??" Dream asked and the goat man chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. The enderdragon lays an egg all on her own but since the prince has a human form we wanna see if he can bare a child. I say he cant he's too small. Need to fatten him up in order for him to do so if the theory is right. I don't think they can force feed that guy so I say good luck to getting a kid in him." Schlatt tossed his ciggerett to the ground stomping it out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Techno, the <b>King</b> would like to marry him. Being half piglen maybe him and the dragon can make a powerful child? I dont care nor need to know but if you ask me; if any withers were human and actually had a dick I say they can make a way more powerful child. Hey! Maybe the Prince is into that and they can test that out!" Schlatt looked back seeing that the prince was taken in, knights were waiting for him to come collect his stuff. <br/>
<br/>
Dream needed a moment to chill, if Schlatt was thinking of making the prince into a baby making machine just to see which child is more powerfull than he fucked up BIG TIME. This wasnt apart of the plan but neither was anything else after he first found the prince.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Welp, enjoy the land. Was nice doing buisness with ya" Schlatt walked off but Dream didnt move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt like he was going to throw up. He wasnt told any of this before taking the job, he was only told to bring George in. All he knew about George was that he was a missing Prince. That was untill he found him, became friends with him. Got to know him and maybe fall for him. Oh no.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Two weeks Dream, two weeks and we can get him out of there" Sapnap slammed a paper infront of the bounty hunter, it was an invitation to the wedding.</p><p>Dream's eyes lit up, its been over 3 months since he's done the job. He regrets it greatfully but at the same time he wasnt aware that they wanted him for the things Schlatt stated and if he didnt bring him then that was a risk to both of their lives. He didnt care at the time but once he actually found him and started taking him places, he made a pretty good connection with the boy. He didnt expect to basically become is bestfriend and then tell each other everything, they told many stories about their lives and got to know each other very well.</p><p>Dream sat up placing the sword he was cleaning on the table. He looked outside staring at the L'manburg castle. He smiled at himself in his reflection, he already had a plan to get the prince back. One of his best qualities were being a fast thinker, the only thing that slowed him down was his ego; it was big and it made him too confident at times. </p><p>His piece of land was next to the L'manburg kingdom the president, Wilbur Soot, made a deal that if he can defeat The Wither they can have a truce and give him more space for his own kingdom. Wilbur originally thought Dream would die which is why he made a deal, he wanted more land and rules say if Dream died he can take it. Unfortunatly for him Dream defeated it, got the star and brought a new friend. He was pretty impressed with the man and became friends, everyone else from the L'manburg Kingdom quickly made friends with Dream and his new Nether friend; they made a truce that day and from there they helped each other grow.</p><p>Just because of this truce doesnt mean they havent had mini wars from time to time. Sure the two sides have a weird love-hate relationship but there hasnt been a war in so long and during these three months they promised Dream they would help bring the Prince back. Dream wasnt for-sure that they'd help because he was in love (and in denial about it) or because he's a rare dragon prince and maybe they wanted him for his powers. At the end of the day Dream knew that he's get him out of that hell hole soon and hopefully George will forgive him. </p><p>"So Dream, whats the plan to get lover boy back?" Sapnap leaned on his shoulder, chuckling when Dream pushed him off and ignored what he said. </p><p>"Pft, his name is George. And I say we head there tonight with invisibility potions and scout the area. We need to know where the ceremony is taking place. We need information on George and where he's sleeping aswell." Sapnap nodded already grabbing the potions from the chest.</p><p>"We bringing anyone from L'manburg?"</p><p>"Hmm, maybe a look out. Eret?" Dream turned around walking past the fire demon.</p><p>Fire Demon you may ask? Yes thats Sapnap! When Dream went to kill The Wither he found Sapnap, he offered to help if he can get him out of the Nether. Said something about being lonley and bored. Apperently he wasnt actually born in the Nether meaning one of his parents were a hybrid, his parents send him there at a young age for an unknown reason. Ever since that he doesnt really remember his life before he was sent to the Nether world. All he remembers is being lonley and wishing to get out.</p><p>"Yeah if Eret's up too it." Sap shrugged, he started to place the potions in a bag with some bread.</p><p>"Let's head over and see what Wilbur thinks. We're still leaving if he says no but I would prefer a look out." Dream and Sapnap both walked out if the shared base, it was warm with a cook breeze.

</p><p>As they walked the blond looked up to the sky noticing the sunsets orangy colours. He sighed feeling a specific beat in his heart, he started to think about George.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"I wish I can see the sunset in its true form, Hell I wish I can see what everything really looks like" George and Dream sat side by side looking into the sunset.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two men were sitting at the edge of the desert, the ocean tide was normal and the breeze was cool. Dream frowned staring at the smaller boy, his hair moving with the wind and his purple eyes reflecting off the sunsets last few moments of light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I get you're colour blind but- do you know what colour your eyes are?" George shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know they're purple but I dont see purple like you do. I dont see alot of colours like you. To me my eyes look what is blue to you, Like how your eyes are piss yellow for me" George giggled staring up at he taller man with a grin on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"HEY! Not my fault you have piss vision" Dream and George laughed together, the sun was low and it was getting colder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All jokes aside, one day I'll find something that helps you see what I see! I dont know what but there has to be something!" Dream smiled at the smaller placing his hand on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope so, I wanna see what you look like. I know what you look like but I want to see the colours you actually are! Its so annoying not being able to see all colours, especially when I actually need too" The two men smiled at each other, the blond getting lost in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stared at each other for a bit longer then realising its been wayyyy to long. They look away both their faces heating up.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"You guys are leaving tonight?" Wilbur questioned, Dream nodded.</p><p>"I'm heading there with Sapnap, I'm asking permission to being Eret as a look out only if you allow it and if he so desires." The blond stood tall, even if Eret cant or chooses not too he's still going. The three men stand in silence, Wilbur stares at the ground for a few moments looking back up at the blond. </p><p>"...Fine. If he wants too he can go with you" Wilbur sent a message too Eret, he dismissed himself walking down the hall. Eret came from the shadows, a grin on his face.</p><p>"Hello Gentlemen" Eret smiled behind the glasses.</p><p>"I heard you're heading towards Techno's castle, I will be more than happy to join~" Dream smiled and held out his hand to shake on it.</p>
<hr/><p>Sapnap was walking behind the blond playing with a little ball of fire in between his fingers. He's never met George and he doesnt know the full story to why George was "taken" but if theres one thing he knows, Dream lied.</p><p>He knows Dream lied to him, he knows damn well that the prince wasnt "taken from him" and just because he's been in the Nether for so long doesnt mean he can't tell when someone was lying. There have been many travelers who came to the Nether and "promised" him that they can get him out if he helps them find the fortress.</p><p>The travelers would destroy the obsidian from the portals and end their lives. It always made him sad, why would they lie? Why didn't they want him in the overworld? He wasnt that dangerous, hell he was pretty chill. Sapnap always wanted friends of his own and even if it was just for the few rare moments he cherrished alot of tavelers who he made friends with- too bad the ones that actually liked him died and he lost the way to their portal; if not the portal broke.</p><p>You cant make obsidian in the neather because theres no water, maybe once in a blue moon an enderman would bring some in but it wasnt enough and he didnt have the tools to collect it. He had the fire, just not the obsidian and tools to make one himself.</p><p>The shorter male hummed a small tune, Eret joined in and it was pretty calming untill the blond stopped making him run into his back.</p><p>"We're here"</p><p>The three men stopped, they were far enough that no one would be able to see them, if Eret didnt have his glasses maybe they would but thankfully he never took them off. Sapnap took the bag off his back and grabbed the potions; they let the potions hang from their belts just incase they needed more.</p><p>They get two each, 6 potions that last 8 minutes. Dream drinks one first taking off the iron chestplate, fully invisible but you can still hear him speak. He waits for Sapnap to drink his then they walk off leaving Eret by the tree with binoculars and a device to communicate with them from outside if needed.</p><p>...</p><p>"Two weeks?!" George gasped, the 'maid' nodded handing him his late night supper.</p><p>George really didnt know what to say, he already knew once he was taken in he'd be married off to someone but actually getting the information of it happening in TWO WEEKS is...something else.</p><p>"Techno wants to talk to you when you're done" Finn- well Rose?? Spoke before leaving his room.</p><p>George just stood there, heart pounding. He's been here for 3 months trying to avoid any sexual favours or romantic things the king tried to make him do. When he was first here the king didnt force him into anything, he just gave him flowers, jewlery, cards and other cheesy stuff; unfortunatley later on it got more intense with trying to get George to share a room and bed with him, trying to get him to sexual favours for him and even far enough to buy the dragon hybrid...toys to use. Its been a rough 3 months.</p><p>The first month he was here he cried everynight, you can hear the sobs and practically smell the pain and betrayal. Well if you're a hybrid you have a second sex, you can be an Alpha, Beta or Omega. No one ever mentions betas since they were very similar to humans but they're important aswell! George just happened to me an omega, and being a male omega is pretty rare. Being an omega ment his scent was on the sweeter, pleasant and soft side of smells, but if he's in distress or something the scent gets sour; and Techno was discusted by the sour smell.</p><p>Scents were a way to find your mate or to tell how someone is feeling, example; George is feeling neutral he smells like Vanilla. Feeling excited the scent gets stronger and if he's feeling bad the scent gets worst, the more sour it gets. </p><p>George finally placed the food down on the side table beside his bed. He sat down slowly staring at his hands, they were shaking. The prince felt like crying but nothing came out. He doesnt want this- not with Techno anyway. He wants to fall in love, he doesnt want to be forced into this.</p><p>He wants to have what him and Dream did- <em>no. Stop. Thats over now.</em></p><p>George laid on his side thinking about before he was sold. Before Dream betrayed and lied to him. When he felt free, he felt truly happy, he felt like he could finally live his life like how he always wanted too. The first time in his life he didnt feel lost anymore, he finally wanted to be someone.</p><p>The brunette turned on his back placing his hands over his stomach, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"You're telling me you've never been too a mooshroom island?!" The taller male turned around grabbing the others shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didnt even know they were real- I read about them but I didnt think they were real" George explained, in the castle before he ran away his parents made him read books about ancient times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the book he read about the different biomes in the world, one of those being a 'mooshroom island'. The island had giant mushrooms and creatures simular to cows but instead if the classic brown and white it was red and black with mushrooms on it. If you milked one it gave mushroom soup instead of milk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didnt really think much about it after reading about the biome everyone said they were either fake or really rare to find. Ever since then he just went with it being "It was a thing but now they're not around" theory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh YES its real! I can take you there once we find a stupid compas- they're expensive but its so worth it. I guess we can go mining and make one but we need to keep going." Dream turned back around continuing their walk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh-huh- so if its so real, what's so good about it? Being surrounded by fungi doesnt sound that fun" The shorter male grinned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well for one, the mooshrooms! They're so trippy! Also at night no mobs will come up, completely creeper free!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok- that's epic" George giggled thinking about the island now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hell yeah it is! I promise you, it'll be fun! You'll love it" Dream looked back giving him a warm smile.</em>
</p><p><em>"So are we calling this a date?" The prince teased making Dream stumble on his words</em> <em> and feet.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I- I aha- I mean~ If you want it to be I can make it so romantic you'll never want any other knight to save the day" Dream winked making George's face heat up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I dont need a knight to protect me-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Says the Dragon Prince who can barley use his power"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"IM TRYING! It's not easy when your parents just so happen tell you 'yOu DoNt NeEd To LeArN yOu'Ll MaRrY a StRoNg KiNg' after you tell them you're bi and you reject every princess" George huffed, and chuckled thinking about when he rejected every princess they started to send princes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I cant imagine sending every princess they know and after rejecting all of them they STILL TRY to find someone to marry you off too! Also what the hell- I think I princess can protect you just as much as a prince"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thats why I rejected most of them- alot of royal families dont train princesses to fight because they're women. There were only around 26 princesses that actually trained to fight-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"26?!?" Dream stopped in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes!! I didnt like many of them- except for this one girl! Her name is Minx and she was very funny and nice but she threatened me with a knife and spit on me? We're good friends but I wouldnt want to marry her" George laughed at the memory of walking around with her, they both hated being apart of the Royal family. She said once she goes back she's going to leave and make a new life for herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She spit on you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?? It was weird but I dont care about it much its whatever" the prince shrugged, the moon was out and that ment they'd run into mobs soon if they didnt make camp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess we'll stop here!" Dream threw the bags down and grabbed the sleeping bags from the bigger backpack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ge rolled them out next to each other, he looked up at George who already got firewood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wanna try again? You almost got it last time!" Dream got up squatting next to the prince who was attempting at making a flame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt the heat rush to his hands, a small purple flame was in his palm, he felt a smile tug at his lips. Carefull to not lose focus he tried harder the flame got a bit bigger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The prince let out a laugh of excitment shoving his hand to the wood before it goes out on him. The fire lit up a bright purple to orange. The warmth took over his body and he jumped up in excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DID YOU SEE THAT! I DID IT!" Dream got up laughing, he wrapped his arms around the smallers waist spinning the both of them into a bear hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YOU DID IT!!" Their laughs took over the area, he gave George a squeeze just standing there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream noticed he was holding George for a little to long, he chuckled face flushing under the mask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aha- uhh- Welp! You did it! See I told you that you'll get better!" George smiled at the taller feeling a flutter in his stomach; his face flushed red aswell before giving an awkward chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess sleeping would be nice now huh?" Staring at the sleeping bags he yawned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah" Dream took off the mask, his eyes shining in the fire that George made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He removed any weapons that were on him except the dagger tied to his ankle. They both scooted in their rightful sleeping bags staring up at the night sky, their bodies barley touching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stars were beautiful, the prince took a moment to stare at the stars and then looked at Dreams face. His freckles reminded him of the night sky, it took alot in George to not trace over his cheeks and try to count the freckles on his friends face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream slowly turned to look at George, he smiled making George's cheeks heat up again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're staring~~ oh Gogy do you want to say anything?" He teased the smaller male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up! Its nothing. Go to sleep- you better not pee next to me" he turned his back on Dream snuggling into the covers giggling when Dream gasped at his remark.</em>
</p><p><em>"Oh come on- Goodnight Gogy, see you in the morning</em>"</p>
<hr/><p>George stared at his hands, he can make a small flame with no problem now but he needed more practice to make it bigger or to use the other aspects of his abilities, he still doesnt know how to summon his wings and fly.</p><p>A knock startled him at the door, he sat up quick before whoever was on the otherside could come in.</p><p>"Techno wished to speak to you now." Rose stared at the full tray of food.</p><p>"You didnt eat?"</p><p>"I- I'm not that hungry." George gave a quick glance at the food then back to Rose, she sighed grabbing the tray and stood there waiting for George to get up.</p><p>"The chefs aren't going to be happy when I bring this back"</p><p>"Just feed it to the wolves" The prince got up walking past Rose, the sound of her heels followed behind him.</p><p>He walked down the halls and down the stairs into the throne room. Techno was sat, legs spead apart and his head in his hands listening to the knights talk. Once George walked in the room went silent.</p><p>"You can leave you two." Techno dismissed the knights, they walked past the smaller male.</p><p>"What do you want?" George asked, timidly walking towards the piglen king.</p><p>"Dont need to be so shy, come on get closer"</p><p>George slowly stepped in front of the king, he felt hands grip his hips and pull him on his lap. He gasped grabbing on to the others wrist for balance.</p><p>"See? Wasnt to bad wasnt it? Anyway- we need to talk." Techno rested his hands inbetween his hips and thighs, thumbs rubbing into his hip bones.</p><p>"Did you even eat today?" Techno looked up at Georges flushed face.</p><p>"Yes. And what did we need to talk about" George wanted to leave already, lay in his bed and day dream about what his life could have been. </p><p>"You need to eat and stop lying. Anyway. We need to talk about the wedding and the honeymoon~"</p><p>"I-" George had no words, honeymoon? Already talking about it?! Theres still two weeks!</p><p>"Honeymoon? D-don't you think its too soon?!" He stuttered, he didnt want to think about that yet.</p><p>"Well yeah? The tradtional thing that happens after marraige? I want you to be comfortable when we go, I also want you to eat more this week." Techno was hinting at something but George didnt quite get it yet. </p><p>Techno was told that George could technically bare a child, but it could be dangerous since he's so small; others said his body will change during pregnancy to bare a child but he wasnt going to risk one of the rarest hybrid omegas out there. </p><p>"I- uhhh..." George didnt know what to say really, he didnt even sleep in the same bed as Techno and he already wants sex after marraige?! </p><p>"I have a few ideas on what we can do and where we can go, I'll give you some choices; since you havent travelled that much I'll take you to the most beautiful places. I mean I'll even take you to the mooshroom island if thats what you want." George felt his heart stop. </p><p>The mooshroom biome, thats where Dream "promised" to take him; he didnt care if it wasnt actually a date but he still wanted to see many places with Dream. He wanted to experience freedom with his bestfriend. </p><p>"I take that as a no, we dont need to see the mooshroom island. I can take us to a much more better and romantic area. How about you go eat something and then sleep, and tomorrow you and I can start looking at places hey?" Techno's hand slowly made their way up his body, stopping at his face. </p><p>George nodded, not really listening but he just wanted to leave faster. If he agrees he can go. Techno grabbed his face and leaned in real close, slowly stole a kiss from the shorters lips. George pretended to not be grossed out forcing out a pleasant scent for Techno to pur too. </p><p>"See? That wasnt a bad talk, anyway. Go eat. And get some rest for tomorrow ok? we need to start prepping" George slid off his lap, he gave him a forced smile nodding; he turned around trying not to seem like he's in a rush and made his way back into his room.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That feeling inside me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was something deep in him that wants to escape, he has a pretty good idea on what it could be, but he's to afraid to test that theory.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the love on the first Chapter! :D I didnt expect people to want more since this wasnt supposed to originally have many chapters! I will be writing the next chapter of Dream talking with George :)) &lt;3 &lt;3 tysm and I hope this is a good second chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The castle had guards at every entrance, they could just walk past the guards but thats no fun. Dream had no idea where Sapnap was because they were invisible and talking would be a big risk right now. The blond started climbing over the guarden fence in the back of the castle, he avoided stomping on the flowers incase someone was watching. It was a beautiful guarden, there were lots of blue flowers. Looking at the blue flowers made his heart skip a beat, they reminded him of George; it hurt a little too because the last thing George ever said to him was that he ruined the only vibrant colour he can really see.</p><p>He stepped onto the stone path taking in the scents, he stood there for a moment; his invisable hands gently touching the biggest bluest flower. The moment was interrupted by small footsteps, the figure quickly passed the door; he couldn't see who it was. Dream walked to the glass doors, the person was gone. He slowly entered the building, he was still able to hear the foot steps.</p><p>He followed the sound up the stairs and to the right of the hall then the footsteps stopped, a door opening and a sigh left the persons lips. Dream sprinted around the corner, his invisable eyes widening.</p><p>George.</p><p>It was him, after 3 months of being apart he finally gets to see him. He just stood there watching him walk into the room. The prince closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Shit" He mumbled.</p><p>Now he was locked out, I mean he could just knock or open it but he would get caught. He still needs to look around and figure out where the ceromony was going to happen, well...assuming Sapnap isnt around he trusts him to find out any information on the wedding. The invisible blond went back the way he came from to find the kitchen.</p><p>The kitchen was huge! Most of the counters were quartz and the floor was stone brick. It was quite nice and there was barley a mess other than a few dirty dishes and a full tray of food left on the counter. There was a note next to the food, he picked it up and it read 'he didnt eat much today, the king wants you try make something else for him before he sleeps' ~ Rose' Interesting.</p><p>Dream walked around more going into the fridge. He grabbed the milk and grabbed a glass, and poured some in. Almost drinking it the door opened which caused him to quickly place the glass on the counter and sprint to the corner of the kitchen. Safest areas while being invisable is where people usually dont go, the corners of the room. It was Techno and the maid.</p><p>"Wheres the chef?" The piglen-king read the note left by the food.</p><p>"I thought he would have returned by now, he said he was getting some new shipments in for food and it shouldnt have taken him more than an hour." The maid tapped her foot on the ground staring at the glass of milk.</p><p>Dream held his breath, getting nervous but she ended up just looking back at Techno. Before she can speak up the chef slammed the doors open.</p><p>"YOUR HIGHNESS!! I HAVE SOME NEWS!" He held the door open, a figure walked in.</p><p>The invisible blond had to hold back a gasp, Schlatt walked in with a shit eating grin.</p><p>"Ah yes! Techno! The king- the man himself!" Techno rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hello Schlatt. Why is he here? No one called for him. If you hired him without my permission I swear to-" the chef waved his hands and shook his head.</p><p>"Nonono! This is better! While I was getting the new food supplies and the wedding stuff our dear friend- Schlatt- told me some great news!" Schlatt stepped forward, he stood tall and confident infront of the king.</p><p>"I do! I do yes- I heard you're wedding is in 2 weeks and I have a proposition!" The goat mans arms went up for dramatic effect.</p><p>"Ok?"</p><p>"I heard you still havent gotten him to fall head over heels for you and welp! I got just the thing! But it comes with a price" he winked, the piglen sighed head shaking rubbing his temples.</p><p>"Look- I only needed you to do one job and you barley even did it yourself in time- hell all it took was a threaten for your life and you finally brought me the omega."</p><p>"I know I know! But I promise this will be the best thing you buy from me yet!" He dug through his pant pockets, his eyes lighting up pulling out a peice of paper.</p><p>"Take a look at this- I know where to get these and how to bring them back safely, if you know how to make potions this will be the best thing yet for you and your lovely prince~" Dream couldnt see what was on the paper, too risky to move forward considering how much the king was fidgeting just standing there.</p><p>The king grabbed the paper and took a good look, he arched a brow and nodded.</p><p>"Hmm, how much?" The goat man let out a chuckle of victory.</p><p>"HAH! I can get it to you in a week for around- lets say....5 netherite ingots and whatever diamonds you want to offer." Techno looked up at him sighing.</p><p>"Netherite ingots are hard to get and too valuable to give. 100 diamonds. deal-"</p><p>"Welp, if you cant take my price I guess you wont get your prince" Schlatt snatched the paper from his hands and shrugged.</p><p>"Hope your wedding goes well, it'll be hard since you wont take my offering! Good luck on-"</p><p>"Fine- 5 netherite and 50 diamonds." He saw the grin crawl back on his face, he turned around hooves clacking on the stone brick floor.</p><p>"There ya go~ see? Its just buisness, I'll getcha these bad boys right away! See ya in a week" They shook on it and Schlatt escorted himself out.</p><p>Dream didnt realise he only had a minute left, he started to panick but the king and the maid left the room. He made his way to the door- noticing the paper on the ground he grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket.</p><hr/><p>Before Techno went to the kitchen, when he had the prince in his lap Sapnap witnessed it happen. His first impression of George was watching him get felt up by the king, he could tell he hated it.</p><p>Watching the princes face drop at the words honeymoon hurt something in Sapnap, he wanted to get him out of there. Hell he didnt even know George and he already wants to protect him just as much as Dream.</p><p>He watched George leave, he would have followed but the piglen king's knights came in; they started discussing plans for the wedding and Sapnap took in alot of information. They basically have all the information they need now, he knows where the wedding will be taking place, he knows the escape routes, he knows which knights will be there.</p><p>Techno finished his talk and left his trone, leaving Sapnap to stand there and think.</p><p>"<em>Pst- Sapnap? Someones coming- not just anyone but Jschlatt. He's talking to the Chef</em>" Eret whispered over their coms..</p><p>"Ok- I don't know where Dream is right now but if I can reach him or he's hearing this we'll get out soon" Sapnap replied, voice low so no one can suspect he's there.</p><p>Walking out of the trone room he tried to leave the way he came from but unfortunatley people were coming in. He leaned up against a wall, the sound of hooves on the floor alerted him. Schlatt had his arm around a chef and he was mumbling words into his ear.</p><p>Sapnap met Schlatt once, he came to L'manburg and tried to make a deal with President Wilbur. He doesnt really know what the deal was but theres is something that happened afterwards. Before Schlatt left Tommy met up with him behind the castle walls, it looked like Tommy made a trade for some music discs; after that night Tommy accused Dream of stealing their Netherite to cause chaos again. That started another mini-war, and after that war Dream stole the discs.</p><p>Dream kept the discs in an enderchest for a while but then Tommy and Tubbo tried to get them back. Its been chaotic and Sapnaps been loving every second of it.</p><p>Sapnap didnt know whether to follow the goat and chef or to meet up with Eret. He tried to comm. Dream but there was no reply. Hesitating he followed behind the two men, couldnt really hear much but he knew it was another shady deal. Observing Schlatt he noticed a paper, scimming over it up held slapped a hand over his own mouth and stopped walking. Schlatt shoved the paper in his pocket before entering another room.</p><p>"<em>No- they weren't actually going to do that? Right?!" </em>The fire demon turned around and sprinted past the guards.</p><p>He made his way back towards the forest Eret was at and just in time the potion wore off. Eret watched him fall to his knees and his face held a shocked expression, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Where's Dream? Are you ok, what happened?" The taller man crouched down next to the raven haired man.</p><p>"I- I uhh found some pretty good information, and some fucked up ones aswell...I think Dream is still in there." He looked up at the other man.</p><p>"We'll talk about it when Dream gets back..." Sapnap sighed.</p><p>"He only has around 4 minutes for the first potion, he's gonna have to drink another or come back soon." Eret looked back up at the castle.</p><hr/><p>1 minute left, 1 minute to leave or drink another potion. He has two choices, to leave now and meet up with his friends. Drink another potion, waste it and try to talk to George.</p><p>Theres multiple things that can go wrong with trying to talk to George. A few scenarios he played out would be 'George calling the guards and getting Dream in trouble or killed' that wouldnt be good, and that would mean the rescue mission would be a waste.</p><p>Another is 'He talks to George but he fell for the king and forgot who Dream was and Dream would leave heart broken and the whole world would go to hell' the world would go to hell because its clean Techno is using the prince and theres a very shady plan going on.</p><p>Third is to just go in and see how it goes but he could get caught. Theres too many decisions.</p><p>"OH!" He gasped, and idea! Finally!</p><p>Drinking another potion he walked out the kitchen, hmmm now he has to look for a study room or library. The invisible blond walked around aimlessly for a minute, he cant waste too much time or he'll get caught.</p><p>He got a com from Sapnap.</p><p>"<em>Dude where are you?! Its been over 8 minutes! You have to hurry." </em>His voice was quiet, he knew he was still there.</p><p>"I'll be back soon, I got something and I need to do a thing before I leave." He found a study room, quietly opening the door he peaked in making sure no one was using it.</p><p><em>"What's so important that you have to use another potion?! Cant this wait- Wait. What are you doing? You havent even been in this castle- unless." </em>He can basically see his friend shaking his own head and rubbing his temple, he let out a low chuckle grabbing the pen from the desk.</p><p>He started to write on a peice of paper, it was weird writing without seeing your own hands.</p><p>"Just leaving a message for an old friend" He smiled, finishing the note he drew a little blob with a smiley face. He folded it nicely and placed it in his pocket.</p><p><em>"Dream! We cant just leave evidence for them! And if you're planning to give it too George thats a risky move! He might tell the king and you'd get in trouble!!" </em>Dream was already half way up the stairs, be took a right turn standing in front of the door.</p><p>Grabbing the note from his pocket he rubbed the paper with his indivisible hands, still weird not being able to see your own hands. He took a deep breath and exhaled quietly. He crouched down slipping it under the door, he got up.</p><p>He stood there, and did the most risky thing he can do on this small mission. Knocked on the door.</p><p>He heard shuffling from the otherside. Leave. Leave. Walk away. He watched the door handle turn and he door open slowly.</p><p>George.</p><p>"Hello??" Dream stepped back when George stuck his head out.</p><p>Staying silent he observed the princes features, still the same. His soft skin, purple eyes, pink lips, soft brown hair.</p><p>Everything was still so soft looking and so beautiful. He noticed his cheeks definitely look a tiny bit fuller but the prince was still so small. Taking in his beauty he had to hold back from touching him. George's eyebrows furrowed, he shrugged and turned around; the invisible blond panicked and tapped his ankle with his foot so he'd look down at the note.</p><p>The prince gasped and looked down, his eyes wide.</p><p>"What the fuck?" His voice was small and quiet. Dream smiled when he picked up the note, stepping back once more watching the prince close the door gently.</p><p>The blond let out a breath he didnt even know he was holding.</p><p>"<em>DREAM?! YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES LEFT HURRY!!"</em></p><p>"Crap- ok I'll be right there."</p><hr/><p>He met up with the two men waiting for him, the potion wore off when he fell in the berry bushes trying to avoid the guards.</p><p>"Dream! My god you took so long!" He grabbed his friends arm helping him up the rest of the hill, Dream panted smiling up at his friend.</p><p>"D-Dont worry! Look I'm here now" Eret smiled at the blond handing him some water.</p><p>"We better head back, Schlatt was there and assuming he's going to leave soon he's probably taking the same route as us. If not we can go through the forest way." The blond nodded standing up.</p><p>"Forest it is, once we get back I want to show you something I found." Dream held up a paper, it was folded and Sapnaps eyes widened.</p><p>"I havent read it yet so we'll save everything in a more private area." Dream lead the way, the two other men followed behind.</p><hr/><p>George looked down at the letter in his hands, it was folded...not neatly but it was folded! He walked over to his bed sitting down unfolding it gently, the printing was ok kinda messy. His eyes followed the words.</p><p>"<em>Hey George, long time no see. I heard the wedding is in 2 weeks, I hope to come save you from the hell I put you through. I </em><em>didn't</em><em> know we'd become good friends and I really regret what happened. Hopefully on your "wedding day" when I come to save you, you'll forgive me. I'll try come back at night all week to talk to you if you so wish. If you would like me to come tomorrow night, leave a piece of bread in the garden on top of the stone fence so I know, if you </em><em>don't</em><em> wish to speak to me please leave a rotten flesh. I hope </em><em>to</em><em> see you soon. P.S. Please leave milk and maybe a way in your room I can </em><em>get</em><em> to easier so I </em><em>don't</em><em> have to open your door! I'm sorry again for what happened 3 months ago. </em><em>Even</em><em> if you </em><em>don't</em><em> wish to be friends anymore, I </em><em>rather</em><em> you follow your dream and be free.</em></p><p>
  <em>~ :) "</em>
</p><p>George took a moment to think who would have left this, his face flushed and eyes went wide when he realised the only person who would draw those stupid blobs with a smiley face was Dream.</p><p>He felt his heart stop and butterflies in his stomach. Dream?! He was here? Was he- no. How? He re-read the note over and over again. He was here.</p><p>George let the paper fall to the floor, he felt tears come up for real this time. His hand clasped over his mouth, Dream. Dream was here. Dream is still thinking of him. After all this time?! 3 months of being trapped in this hell and he's still thinking of him.</p><p>A knock at his door made him jump and shove the letter under his bed.</p><p>"Hello?!"</p><hr/><p>The trio made it back safely, they were in the base removing any gear they brought with them; which wasn't much other than a few bags.</p><p>The two men were sitting at the table, Dream was resting his head on his left hand with glass of water in his right.</p><p>"So the wedding is in 2 weeks, it'll be taking place in the ball room which is the biggest room on third floor. George will be wearing diamond and gold, Techno will be wearing gold and emerald."</p><p>"I don't care what they're wearing"</p><p>"WELL SORRY! I'm just saying what I heard and saw."</p><p>"Well who was he talking too?" The blond groaned, Sapnap was sitting  across from him; Eret went back to his own base to clock in for the night.</p><p>"He was talking to two of his knights making sure they guard all of the outside, they want to make sure no one ruins the wedding AKA us" Dream snorted making his friend smile.</p><p>"He told them about the ballroom and that they need to clean it up, it's pretty big and there's a giant window behind the two thrones. I guess we can make a dramatic entrance if we go with plan B." Dream nodded for him to continue.</p><p>"When he was explaining the wedding, the maid walked by; but before she could pass the door he ordered her to tell George after he was done eating to come down and talk to him." Dream sat up, more interested now that George was mentioned.</p><p>"Anything important after that?"</p><p>"Not really. After that he was talking about how many people should be allowed in and the max number he said would be around 700 people? It's a pretty big castle Dream" The raven haired boy brushed a hand through his hair, he took off the bandana and let ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Uhm, humm OH when George came in it got really uncomfortable very fast."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Ugh, the bastard made George come closer and roughly grabbed him by the hips and pulled him on his lap. He was being really touchy with him and it was clear George was uncomfortable, they talked about honeymoon stuff- George looked hurt at the mushroom biome option and after that he was pretty silent. When he was free from his hands he left very quietly." Dream felt a pain of protectiveness, no one should touch George like that.</p><p>Sapnap reached towards his hand that he didn't know what clenched, his knuckles were white. He gently rubbed his fingers over the mans knuckles. </p><p>"Dream I feel you, I don't even know the guy and I wanted to protect him- he seems cool." He tried to reassure Dream, giving him a warm smile Dream unclenched his fist let out a sigh.</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Well after he left the guards came back, again very gross they checked him out and once he left they made some....pretty gross comments about him."</p><p>Dream raised a brow, his friend sighed.</p><p>"They said they'd hit it from behind if they had a chance. Then laughed about how lucky the king is to "breed that bitch" or something like that-I-I don't know it was gross."</p><p>"What the fuck-"</p><p>"I know right. Anyway after that Techno discussed more about where to take George for the honeymoon and started talking about a heir to the throne?" Dream got that feeling again.</p><p>He hated that feeling, it was like something trying to claw it's way out of his throat and his brain, something possessive, there was a certain rage in him that wants to scream and rip off the king's head. There was something deep in him that wants to escape, he has a pretty good idea on what it could be, but he's to afraid to test that theory.</p><p>"You heard of the alpha/beta/omega dynamic right? I know some bits and parts of it but being in the Neather for so long I don't really get overworld education like you guys, anyway he mentioned that and I'm assuming if this were 200 years ago George is an omega? He can probably have a kid. Like hold one in him for 9 months and pop it out kinda deal- that's what he wants to do. It was weird, I got this weird feeling when he was talking about it." Dream perked up, he wasn't the only one with that feeling. He let his friend continue talking.</p><p>"After all that breeding talk n shit I was going to head back because Eret told me more people were coming. Then I saw Schlatt- he... he has a very dangerous deal Dream. That paper- let's see it." Shit was getting serious now, the whole vibe in the room changed from warm and friendly to cold and paranoid.</p><p>Dream had to wrinkle the paper to take a good look at it, he placed it in the middle of the table. Both men stared at it and obviously Sapnap had a good idea of what it was but it took Dream a few minutes to realize.</p><p>"Wait- thats?- That's what they were talking abou- fuck..." Dream felt that feeling again.</p><p>"I heard them talking about this in the kitchen- I- I didn't think it was this bad."</p><p>What's on the paper you may ask? Well. Scientists figured out how to drown out the alpha, beta, and omega in hybrids long ago. They tested on so many poor innocent people, from injecting mating glands to inspecting on their brains the genetic and biological testing they did on hybrids weren't all that "successful". Alot have died and alot have survived but came out with many psychological issues afterwards.</p><p>When they figured out how to drain your second gender, they found out about 150 years later there was a way to bring it back. Bringing back your alpha and omega can be dangerous, see originally before the experiments being an alpha/beta/omega hybrid was the norm; scenting, courting, mating, maybe having a family if you do desire and done. After 200 years of no one really dealing with what they should their bodies get too used to that. You can still smell scents but you don't really scent people anymore. You don't really do the things you're supposed to do as hybrids anymore.</p><p>Bringing it back will make you have a heat or a rut in the next 1-2 days or even within hours, your body will start reverting back to how it should be and your alpha/beta/omega will arise again. It's more dangerous towards omegas than to alphas, alphas can knot in anything and they'll be fine but if an omega doesn't get what they need they can die. Their body will become to exhausted to handle the heat and just give up.</p><p>How do you bring back the alpha/beta/omega in you? There's this blue flower that only blooms in the nether you can find, you can eat it raw or make a potion; it's more successful if you make it into a potion and drink it. The catch is, they're hard to find and hard to bring back to the overworld because they're pretty fragile or you end up eating it and dying in the Nether before you can bring it back.</p><p>This flower is deep in the nether, the journey is long but when you find the flower there will be plenty more along side it.</p><p>"When I was there, Schlatt took the job. He says he'll be back in a week but I'm not sure if he'll do the job himself or hire someone to do it for him." The feeling was deep inside Dream and Sapnap, it was boiling in their stomachs and they didn't know how to calm it down.</p><p>"So they're going to use it on George?"</p><p>"And I'm assuming Techno will use it on himself as well to start a rut, more so it dangerous for George because Techno can knot his own hand and be fine but if he were to be successful and give it George but not be able to rock his world then George can either come out very sick or die." The two men stayed in silence. Dream coughed akwardly switching the topic.</p><p>"I'm going back tomorrow...the note I left was for George and he grabbed it. If he wants to talk I'll be there. If not we're still saving him. The one thing he really wanted was to be free." Sapnap nodded, the feeling was dying down and he could smell something he hadn't smelt before. It was like, rain? Wet dog?</p><p>"So even if he doesn't want to be friends I still want him to be free. It's my fault he's in this mess."</p><p>"I want him out just as much as you, I haven't even met the guy" The fire hybrid let out a pained chuckle.</p><p>"I owe you guys big time, this is important to me...Anyway I guess we should sleep hey?" The blond got up from his seat, his friend streatched his arms above his head shirt exposing a bit of his stomach.  He yawned and started heading to the door. </p><p>"Night Dream, good luck on tomorrow night" </p><p>"Night Sap" <br/><br/></p><p>Once his friend headed out to his own base Dream removed his armor and satule, he fell back on his bed with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling he started to think about tomorrow. Should he bring an apology gift? Expect George to be in love with the king? Expect George to rat him out and have him killed for betraying him like that? Theres so many things he's scared of but he's also very confident that he'll be able to talk to him for at least 20 minutes. </p><p>He felt it again, it wasnt like before but it was like a low growl; like the feeling deep in him was set on getting George back for selfish reasons. He felt a heat rise into his chest and his moouth watered thinking of George. Dream knows what it is, he's just to scared to let it out. </p><p>Little did Dream know George was having the same issue, but his was crying; it was crying out and his skin felt like it was crawling. He tried to change clothes and tell himself he's fine but the feeling was making him feel funny. It was making his skin crawl an everytime he thought of Dream he got butterflies in his belly and lower abdomen; he felt warm everywhere and where his scent gland is supposed to be is throbbing. He felt like whining but he didnt want too, his legs felt like jelly thinking of being with Dream again.</p><p>Dream knows what this is, and he wishes he didnt. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dream has a good idea and I'm pretty sure you have a good idea aswell! I'm too obvious on what it is but I'm not gonna say it till Dream and George realise it :) Ok bye bye! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time is like drowning in sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time is very slow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE :( This is short I'm so sorry and I wrote it on my phone so I'll edit any mistakes tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day went painfully slow for Dream, he didnt really do anything today except for walk around and farm some food. He messed around with the base trying to make it look nicer and then just sat around.</p><p>George wasnt doing any better, walking around with the king and knights was boring. Uncomfortable aswell, talking about the wedding and honeymoon put alot on him. He had to try out outfits that were very fitting and that feeling was back. It was like his body rejecting wanting to be beside the king, almost as if it knew he wasnt for him.</p><p>Techno had his hand on the small of George's back, they were outside in the garden. He had to make a choice tonight and it wasnt easy, let Dream come over tonight or to refuse the help. He was lost in his thoughts just nodding at everything Techno was talking about. Staring at the blue flowers he felt a pain in his heart and almost a low whine in the back of his throat.</p><p>Blue.</p><p>Just about the only vibrant colour he can see that's just so much more prettier than any other colour. It hurt too look at, it was still a pretty colour but everytime he saw it he can only think of him. The first nickname that made George's face flush was a nickname from Dream. All he could think about was being with Dream when he looked at that blue flower, he could almost smell him too.</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>You sure dress in alot of blue" Dream smiled, hand on the back on his own head walking </em><em>behind the</em><em> shorter male.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>George didnt respond, he just kept walking. He was frustrated that he had to be saved by the stupid goof behind him, too stubborn to thank him he just let him follow him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Blue's not the best colour to be in the woods, I'd go for green like me! I guess you could wear brown but still"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He </em>
    <em>couldn't</em>
    <em> see green </em>
    <em>that's</em>
    <em> issue one, he </em>
    <em>wouldn't</em>
    <em> be able to tell if he was wearing green or yellow, and another issue was that the man following him </em>
    <em>just</em>
    <em> happened to be piss yellow. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I cant see green" George mumbled, apperently it </em>
    <em>was</em>
    <em> loud enough for Dream to gasp.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Wait- are you colourblind?!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Is everything in black and white like in the movies" a dumb question from a tall idiot of </em>
    <em>course</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>" no you idiot! I'm red green colourblind! I cant see red or green, you're piss yellow for me if you want a nice hint of what that looks like." Dream snorted.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Funny you say that, once I had a dream I used the washroom in but I ended up pissing the bed while my girlfriend at the time was sleeping next to me. I was able to clean everything up without waking her and honestly that </em>
    <em>takes</em>
    <em> some mad skill." George laughed, it was gross but he </em>
    <em>couldn't</em>
    <em> help himself.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What?! </em>
    <em>That's</em>
    <em> so gross oh my god."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hey I mean </em>
    <em>it's not</em>
    <em> like we're </em>
    <em>together</em>
    <em> anymore! Sucks but it happens" The taller shrugs, he like seeing the prince smile.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Anyway baby blue, where are you heading?" George snorted.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Baby blue? I dont even </em>
    <em>know</em>
    <em> you and you're giving me a stupid nickname? I'm going to a friends place. I </em>
    <em>haven't</em>
    <em> seen him in awhile and need his advice." Dream nodded at the </em>
    <em>response</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Welp! I'll be walking with </em>
    <em>you</em>
    <em> since you're heading towards the town I need to go to! </em>
    <em>Sun's going</em>
    <em> to set soon if you wanna camp with me for the night."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No way, I think I can make it through the night. Besides would if you pee yourself </em>
    <em>again</em>
    <em>?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Wow- I just met you and you're making fun of me" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The two men started laughing, it was </em>
    <em>nice</em>
    <em> finally talking to someone. Especially someone </em>
    <em>who's</em>
    <em> worth alot of money.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>A few hours later the sun set, it was </em><em>night</em><em> and George was now alone in the woods. The tall blond stopped for camp and George told him he </em><em>can</em><em> make it. He didn't know for sure if he </em><em>could</em><em> make it to his friend's place THIS night for sure but even then he'll be </em><em>there</em> <em>before</em><em> noon.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>It was dark, </em>
    <em>very</em>
    <em> dark, and being colour</em>
    <em>blind</em>
    <em> didnt help either. Everything was almost the same shade and it was hard to navigate, he still couldn't use his powers since he ran away and no </em>
    <em>one's</em>
    <em> ever taught him so he's not </em>
    <em>going</em>
    <em> to risk it. The leaves crunching under his shoes as he walked was honestly kinda soothing.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He looked up into the </em>
    <em>night</em>
    <em> sky, mostly tree's were covering his view but he can still see some stars out. They were beautiful. George took a deep breath of fresh air and </em>
    <em>exhaled</em>
    <em> slowly, a feeling of nervousness in his gut started to rise. He didnt </em>
    <em>like</em>
    <em> the feeling.</em>
    <em>He started</em>
    <em> to wish the blond followed him or that he just camped with him for the night.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/><em>Avoiding any berry bushes and made sure the cost was clear of any mobs he kept </em><em>going</em><em> forward. He's ran away from them but most of his trip so far had been him going village to vill</em>age. He didnt know what he was <em>doing</em><em>, what his purpose is or what he's going to do at 23. Running away at the fresh age of 19 and finding out your parents were killed a year later was rough. Being 23 and alone really makes you think about why you're here.</em> <em>It's been</em><em> 4 years away from his old castle and he's just been running away from the knights looking for him.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Losing his train of thought he stopped, he heard something. </em>
    <em>Wielding</em>
    <em> the iron sword he kept on his hip he held it out, looking </em>
    <em>around</em>
    <em> for the </em>
    <em>danger</em>
    <em> he </em>
    <em>couldn't</em>
    <em> tell where it was coming from it was too hard too see.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A groan came up from behind him and a gross hand grabbed his shoulder. He screamed turning around kicking the </em>
    <em>disgusting</em>
    <em> creature away, </em>
    <em>unfortunately</em>
    <em> the thing grabbed his sword from him. George fell backwards aswell, the zombie got up and stepped on his cloak, the prince started the panick; he started too undo the knot that kept it around his neck and let out yelp when the zombie launched himself forward.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He thought he died right then and there, but instead a </em>
    <em>loud</em>
    <em> tall blond hollard and kicked away the gross creature and stabbed him with his own sword. The sound of the beast getting impaled a few times made George squirm, he felt like throwing up. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh my god!! Are you ok?! What the hell!! You </em>
    <em>gotta</em>
    <em> watch </em>
    <em>for</em>
    <em> those things!!!" George looked up at the man, he felt blood rush to his cheeks and his eyes widened.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>No words formed in his mouth, Dream let out a hand; he grabbed it getting hoisted up to his feet as if he weighed nothing</em><em> at all. His legs felt like jelly and his heart was racing, he </em><em>stumbled</em> into <em>the mans arms; those said arms wrapped around him and gently patted his back.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hey! Hey you're fine! Good thing I was there to save the day- again!" Dream chuckled.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I-"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He didnt know what to feel, he was thankful he didnt die but embarrassed about being in the mans arms and getting saved AGAIN...by the same stranger.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Thank you."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No problem baby blue~ I couldn't let a man like you get eaten alive out here so I followed you. I was pretty far behind but close enough to see you in the dark" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dream had that goofy grin on </em>
    <em>his</em>
    <em> face again, obviously saving George boosted his ego even </em>
    <em>higher</em>
    <em> than it was before.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How about we chill for the night? You're still shaking, we can make camp here!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I-I don't-" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh </em>
    <em>come</em>
    <em> on now" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dreams voice dropped an octave, George wasnt expecting that </em>
    <em>feeling</em>
    <em> his face heat up a bit. He bit his tounge than agreed to camp with the green man. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Techno and George finished for the day, agreeing on the wedding outfit and the events that will take place George went off to his room. He sighed looking at the picture of the outfit he had chosen for himself (he didnt really care he just chose whatever made Techno happy. It was a light blue tuxedo, white lace surrounded the neck collar and the edge of his sleeves. He didnt know what else would come with said outfit but he was still dreading this wedding. Not like he's actually going to marry the king, yeah, he agreed to talk to Dream tonight.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>During the walk around with the king he left a peice of bread in the garden that hopefully no one will clean up and no one but Dream can see.</p>
  <p>It was soon to be night, he felt butterflies in his stomach and had the need to vomit. He laid in his bed playing with the fire in his hand, he liked playing with it since he finally got a hold of a small flame.</p>
  <p>Time was going by slow, painfully slow, as if he were trying to swim up to land in sand on a hot day. It was wicked slow. He wanted out, he wanted to leave this stupid castle and fake his own death, he wanted to make a fake funeral and live his life. He wanted freedom, he wanted to see his friends again, he wanted Dream.</p>
  <p>George doesnt know it but he wants Dream so badly, he wants to smell him again, the grass mixed with pine.</p>
  <p>That feeling is back. </p>
  <p>He tried to rid of it but it always returns.</p>
  <p>"Sir?"</p>
  <p>George gasped, jumping up from his bed right away his heart almost bumping out of his chest.</p>
  <p>"Sorry- didnt mean to startle you."</p>
  <p>He didnt respond, he just stared at the knight.</p>
  <p>"Uhh- I have a message to give to you. It's from President Wilbur Soot of L'manburg."</p>
  <p>The knight placed the letter on the night table, walking out gently closing the door.</p>
  <p>L'manburg? He never heard of that place before.</p>
  <p>Hesitantly grabbing the letter he opens it, the paper is thick and the writing is neat.</p>
  <p>"<em>Greetings Prince George.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>I am President of L'manburg, you probably havent heard of this place nor </em>
    <em>know</em>
    <em> who I am but I promise you I am on your side. I am friends with Dream and I have agreed on </em>
    <em>behalf</em>
    <em> of my kingdom to come save you. I dont believe in forced </em>
    <em>marriage</em>
    <em> and Dream has </em>
    <em>helped</em>
    <em> me </em>
    <em>enough</em>
    <em> to owe him a favour. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>When we do come get you, we </em>
    <em>would</em>
    <em> like to make an offer. Only if you so desire </em>
    <em>ofcourse</em>
    <em>. </em>
  </p>
  <p><em>We would like you to join us, you dont have to join L'manburg specifically </em><em>ofcourse</em> <em>you</em><em> can stick with Dream or again go off and adventure the world- but we would like </em><em>you</em> <em>to</em><em> join us, help us out with the kingdom.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>We can help you with your powers, we can </em>
    <em>guide</em>
    <em> you and </em>
    <em>set you</em>
    <em> for life. We can save you.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We are interested in the life form of hybrids, I have a few hybrids living under L'manburg who can help you. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The only thing I ask in return is your power, your ability. We think you'd be great to help defeat The Wither, maybe find The Portal if </em>
    <em>you're</em>
    <em> willing. If </em>
    <em>you</em>
    <em> wish to keep the portal to </em>
    <em>yourself</em>
    <em> that is fine. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>This letter may come in late so I will say I wrote and sent this a week before Dream left his letter, he already told me what he was going to do. I assume he's going to try talk to you again so you can send me a message through Dream or letter. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Best wishes, Wilbur Soot.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>P.S. I would also like to be friends, </em>
    <em>so</em>
    <em> heard </em>
    <em>you're</em>
    <em> funny and cute. Ok bye."</em>
  </p>
  <p>George smiled to himself, L'manburg huh? Cant wait for Dream to tell him all about that place and how cool or lame it is.</p>
  <p>He likes Dreams stories, he always goes into detail and the way he tells them brings a smile to his face.</p>
  <p>God he missed him.</p>
  <p>Soon. Soon he will be here.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It isnt that good and sorry for not making Dream show up in this chapter :(</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it was enjoyable! Again I love Techno I'm sorry if I make him seem mean D: It just works for this and I hope I can add more too this soon! I'm not a writer I just make these if I am bored but we'll see how this comes out and maybe I'll add more :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>